Um dia muito estranho
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Hermione quer contar ao marido que está grávida, mas ele não cala a boca!


_Título original:_ grávidez **(Já começou mandando bem no português.)**  
><em>Autora:<em> Julian Weasley **(Não, eu não escrevi errado. O nome dela é Julian.)  
><strong>_Link: _http:/www. * fanfiction. * net/s/ * 6892738/ * 1/g * ravidez  
><em>Sinopse:<em> Hermione esta grávida e não sabe como dizer ao Ron, **(Com a boca? Ok, piadinha infantil e total fail.)** e ele também não ajuda... **(Mas nem pra isso o Ron presta! PUTA QUE PARIU, RON!)**

****Adoro falar palavrão, então se você não gosta, não leia.**  
><strong>A fic é Humor &amp; Angst porque é angustiante de ler.<br>O FanFiction não deixa postar links, então se quiser acessar a fic original, retire os espaços e os asteriscos.****

* * *

><p>Minha segunda história e estou muito animada espero que gostem...<strong> (Dificilmente. Mas você pode tentar.)<strong>

Todos os personagem pertecem a JK Rowling e blá blá blá... Mas bem que podia ser meu né... Se eu nascesse bem antes e tivesse muita criatividade... Mas fazer o que.** (Se seus livros chegassem a ser publicados, alguém os riparia.)**

Um dia normal na casa dos Weasley

- Nossa estou me sentimdo tão cansada – Pensou Hermione. **(E eu estou sentimdo náuseas.)**

Levantou da cama e olhou para o relógio eram 07:00 da manhã. **(Pontuação manda lembranças.)**

-Ron acorda – Balançou o marido que nem se mexia. **(Tá morto? oO)**

- Vamos logo –Hermione suspirou – Desisto. **(Cruzes, menina! Como você desistiu fácil! Cadê aquela determinação de quando foi caçar Horcruxes?)**

- Nossa Hermione nunca vi você comendo tanto assim – Ron Falou rindo. **(O QUE? PORRA! Até agora a Hermione estava desistindo de acordar o Ron, e agora ele manda ela parar de comer? MAS HEIN? Avisar aos leitores que mudou de hora e lugar ajuda muito, sabia?)**

-Nossa não comi quase nada. **(Pelo menos não algo que pudesse mastigar, né? (6))**

- Quase nada, **(Tá chamando a Hermione de quase nada?)** você chama comer cinco pedaços de pão **(Isso não é muito. Pode ser um pão dividido em cinco pedaços, oras.)** e três pratos de panquecas com bacon **(Isso também depende. Havia quantas panquecas com bacon em cada prato?) **quase nada!

- Eu comi tudo isso?... **(Vamos aprender a usar reticências? *joga livro de gramática na autora*) **Tem certeza? –Disse ela olhando para o prato. **(Continua olhando para o prato que daqui a pouco aparece quanto você comeu.)**

- Eu contei, **(Mas como é mão de vaca! Vai ficar contando quanto sua esposa come, mesmo?)** e eu ainda estou no segundo... **(Mas come que nem menina, viu. Aprende a comer que nem macho!) **– Disse o Ron rindo.

-Eu nem percebi... Mas nossa tô com tanta fome e me sentindo tão cansada.** (Por que você está tão cansada, Hermione? Passou a noite em claro? Hmm (6))**

- Não se preocupe amor, amanhã é sábado e podemos ficar o dia todo em casa **("... fazendo sexo como animais" 'cause everybody knows we're just a couple of animals ****(8) Ok, passou.) **e você vai poder descançar. **(Assim como eu espero que essa fic ****descan_ç_e**** em paz.)**

- È, **(Tentou escrever em francês, foi?) **mas já ta na hora.-Disse botando o prato e o copo na pia – Vamos Rony se não vamos nos atrasar. – **(Acho que esse hífen não deveria estar aqui. Aprende a escrever! *joga livro de português na autora*) **Eu vou pegar minha bolsa quando eu voltar a gente vai ok.

- ok.

Hermione foi até o quarto pegou a bolsa desceu a escada. Seu marido já estava a esperando lá. **(Lá? Ah, claro! *bate a mão na testa* Ron estava esperando a Hermione lá. Como não entendi antes?)**

Ele pegou sua mão para aparatarem no ministério. Quando chegaram lá Hermione se sentiu meio tonto **(Tonto? Desconfiava que Hermione era meio travecão.) **se segurou no ombro do marido. **(Na verdade ela queria era segurar outra coisa.)** Ron olhou preocupado.

- Você está se sentindo bem Hermione? **(Ela tá ótima, só segurou em você porque acha legal.)** – Disse ele segurando-a.

- Estou eu só fiquei um pouco tonto... **(Aqui a confirmação de que Hermione realmente é meio travecão.)**

-Quer que eu te leve ao St. Mungos? **("Não. Eu quero que me leve ao St. Mung****u****s")**

- Não – Disse ela rapidamente – Ron não se preocupe, eu já fiquei tonta **(Vai voltar a esconder que é travecão? Agora ficou tont****a****, beesha?)** varias vezes depois de aparatar é normal.

- Tá bom ,mas qualquer coisa pode mandar me chamar ok.

-Ok – Depois dando um beijo no marido **(Hein?)** saiu para sua sala no ministério no emprego de Chefe de controle e regulamentação das criaturas mágicas. **(Informação muito importante. Eu não conseguiria dormir se não soubesse exatamente onde ela estava trabalhando. Muito obrigada por fazer minha noite de sono mais agradável.)**

Chegando lá sua secretária entrou em sala **(Entrou em sala?)** com cara depoucos amigos. **(Eu demitia! Como assim vai entrando na sala da chefe com cara de bunda? Finge felicidade, filhote!)**

-O que aconteceu Amanda? Por quê essa cara? **("É que eu acho que você deveria assumir logo que é traveco.")**

- Hoje não ta sendo um dia muito bom para mim...

- Por quê ? - Perguntou Hermione. **("Porque estou vendo sua cara de traveco-não-assumida logo de manhã.")**

- Meus filhos estão doentes e nem deu tempo de tomar café tive que deixa-los coma minha mãe, coitados estão com catapora... **(O que o cu tem a ver com a calças? Porra, minha mãe conseguia tomar café quando eu ficava doente.)**

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não, tudo bem e eu pensei em tomar café aqui, só que quando cheguei me deram o capucchino com uma coisa verde dentroque ate agora eu não sei o que era... **(É que ****capucchinos**** costumam ter coisas verdes mesmo. Os sem coisas verdes são capuccinos.)**

Ela nem conseguiu terminar de falar pois Hermione saiu correndo com a mão na boca.

Depois de quase meia-hora ela volta **(MEIA HORA? Tá com diarréia?)** com uma cara horrível. **(Depois de meia hora no banheiro, até Buda ficaria com uma cara horrível!)**

- Hermione me desculpe eu não queria deixar a senhora doente eu só... **(Quem fica doente ouvindo outra pessoa falar sobre um **_**capucchino**_** com coisas verdes? Oh, fuck... *corre pro banheiro*)**

-Não tá tudo bem **(É, não tá bem MESMO.) **to me sentindo assim a muito tempo... **(**_**A**_** tanto tempo assim?)  
><strong>

- Nossa acho melhor a senhora ir ao St. Mungos... **("Já disse que só vou ao St. Mung****u****s!") **O que está sentindo?

- Às vezes me sinto tão cansada e com muita fome... **(É melhor dar descanso aos prazeres carnais.) **E na maioria tonta. **(Ou quando assume que é traveco, se sente tonto.)**

- Nossa – Disse a secretária pensativa.

- E não sei só impressão minha mas acho que estou ficando mais gorda- Continou Hermione. **(Lógico que você está mais gorda! Quase todo mundo fica mais gordo depois que casa.)**

- Olha eu acho que... Deixa para lá **(Acha que deixa pra lá? Que merda de secretária você é?) **–Disse Amanda saindo da sala.

- Espera. Acha o que Amanda? **("Acho que concordo com quem está ripando essa fic. Você deveria dar uma parada com os prazeres carnais. Além de assumir que é traveco.")**

- Eu não devia me entrometer... **(Essa autora é quem não devia se ****entrometer**** no mundo das fics.)**

- Não pode falar **("Entendeu? Não é pra falar nada, vaca intrometida!")** eu não quero mesmo ter que ir **(WHAT? Não que ir pra onde? ****Tô mais perdida que filho da puta em dia dos pais!)**

- Eu acho que a senhora pode estar grávida... **(Agora é médica?)**

Hermione ficou sem ação com a boca aberta nunca pensou nessa possibilidade. **(Ela só pensava nessa possibilidade com a boca fechada.) **Ela e Ron nunca tiveram pressa em ter filhos. **(Eles gostavam mais era de praticar como se faz.)** Mas depois e a Gina teve o Tiago **(HEIN?)** ficou com muita vontade de também ter um bebê, mas nunca disse nada ao seu marido. **(A comunicação entre eles está muito boa, hein?)**

- A senhora está bem. – Disse a Amanda com um tom preocupado na voz. **(Tá preocupada por ela estar bem? Arruma outra secretária! Essa tal de Amanda é uma bitch.)** – Eu não devia ter sujerido isso. **(E eu não deveria ter ****sujerido**** ripar essa porra.)**

- Não Amanda não se preocupe. È **(Francês de novo?) **que eu nunca pensei nisso, **(Cadê a sua inteligência, Hermione Granger?)** eu preciso ir para casa... – Disse pegando a bolsa e arrumando alguns papéis. **(Que papéis? oO) **– E você pode ficar com resto do dia de folga depois eu falo para o ministro o por quê. **(O ministro está muito preocupado em saber por que uma secretária tirou folga.)**

Ela saiu e foi direto para a casa da Gina** (Mudou de casa, filhote?)**, por flu. **(Acho que você quis dizer que ela foi por **_**pó de flu**_**, certo?)**

- GINA. GINA

- O que foi Hermione aconteceu alguma coisa? **("Não eu só quis gritar seu nome para testar a acústica daqui. Muito boa, por sinal.") **Veio Gina com Tiago no colo médio assustada **(Tô ****médio**** assustada com essa fic.) **com os gritos da amiga.

- Gina eu acho que estou grávida...

- Nossa isso é maravilhoso – Gina estava em extase pela sua amigo **(Outra prova que é travecão.) **e irmão.

- Mas eu não tenho certeza.

- Eu fiz um teste trouxa. **(Por que não fez teste no St. Mung**_**o**_**s, Gina?) **– Disse ela **(Vamos dizer ela, porque só tem a Gina de mulher. Hermione é travecão.) **botando Tiago na cadeira e subindo as escadas.

Voltou com um pacote.

- Aqui, você precisa fazer xixi aqui no pauzinho ok. **(MAS HEIN? A GINA VAI ENSINAR A HERMIONE A FAZER TESTE DE GRAVIDEZ? Quem nasceu trouxa, afinal?)**

- Nossa eu estou muito nervosa. **(É só mijar no pau, porra!)**

- Calma Hermione vai ser rápido em dois minutos você vai saber se está grávida ou não. **(AGAIN! Quem nasceu trouxa nessa porra? *joga livros do Harry Potter na autora* APRENDE SOBRE A SÉRIE, CARALHO!)** – E lhe entregou o pacote. – Aqui e boa sorte.

- Obrigado. **(Hermione, assuma logo que é travecão. Ou se quiser disfarçar, fale que nem menina!)**

Hermione foi ao banheiro e quando voltou com uma cara chocada. **(La pregunta? Parecia que a frase ia ter continuação.)**

- Eu estou grávida. – Disse sem nenhuma expressão. **(Pra que ter uma expressão de felicidade, não é mesmo? É só uma gravidez. Grande bosta.)**

- Nossa Hermione isso é fantástico.

- Eu não sei...

- Como assim não sabe Hermione. **(É, PORRA! Como assim não sabe?)** Você o Ron vão ter um filho e você não sabe. **(É que ela tá andando muito com autora, que também não sabe muita coisa. Pra começar, não sabe pontuar...)**– Disse Gina indignada.

- Não é isso Gina é que e se ele não querer um filho agora? **(Se ele não querer um filho agora, você obriga! Já que fez vai cuidar.)**

- Você só pode estar brincando é claro que o Ron vai querer, olha ele não fala nada mas é claro que ele quer um filho. **(Não é assim tão claro, mas continue o pensamento.) **Olha acredita em mim, quando você contar a ele vai ficar tudo...

Não deu tempo de Gina terminar de falar **(Não deu tempo de falar "tudo bem"? Ok, eu entendo. "Bem" é uma palavra muito grande e que exige muita concentração para ser pronunciada.) **pois seu marido Harry acabou de aparatar dentro da casa. **(PORRA, HARRY!)**

-Oi Gina to em casa. **(NÃO BRINCA? MANOLO, ACHEI QUE AS DORGAS JÁ ESTAVAM FAZENDO EFEITO E QUE TU ERA ALUCINAÇÃO!) **E Hermione o que faz aqui? **(Tava dando pra Gina.)**

- Ah oi Harry. Eu já estou indo para casa. **(Perceba quão inconveniente você é, Harry Potter.)**

- Hermione o Ron está em casa ok. **(Ela não perguntou nada, carai! oO)**

- Boa sorte Hermione – Disse Gina cruzando os dedos. **(PORRA, GINA! Tá cruzando os dedos porque tá mentindo, é? Que coisa feia!)**

- Obrigado – E fui de pó de flu para casa dar a noticia ao Ron. **(FUI? Desde quando isso aqui virou POV Hermione? PORRA DE FIC!)**

Quando cheguei lá ele estava tomando banho. **(Hmmm, tava ficando molhadinho (6))**Quando ele terminou me viu e sorriu. **(Hmmm, agora ela ficou molhadinha (6))**

- Oi Mione, chegou cedo em casa hoje... **("É que meu amante quis voltar pra casa cedo.")**

- Você também. – Respondeu rapidamente, queria logo contar a noticia mas o Ron não calava a boca. **(Não sabe pedir pra ele ficar quieto? Ou então pra ele te ouvir que você tem uma notícia para dar?)**

- E sabe eu nem sei por que isso aconteceu, estava tendo um caso **(CRETINO! *tapa na cara*) **e não me chamaram... **(Ficou triste por não ter ido pro surubão?)**– Ele continuou.

-Ron eu preciso falar com você. **(Oba! Aprendeu a pedir pra ele ficar quieto? *bate palminha*)**

- Oh é claro.

- Eu descobri hoje que... **("Que se eu quiser eu posso recolocar meu pau e voltar a ser homem!")**

- Ahh já descobriu o por quê dos seus desmaios e enjôos ? – Ele a interrompeu.

- Ron é isso que eu estou tentando te dizer eu estou... **("Eu estou pensando em recolocar meu pau, porque eu tenho certeza de que você vai gostar!")**

- È **(Francês?) **alguma coisa séria... **(Vai ficar sério se você não parar de interromper.)**

- Ron eu estou grávida ! – Hermione gritou ao dar a noticia. **(Pra que gritar, filhote? Tem alguém surdo aqui?)**

Ron ficou sem ação abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes. **(Relaxa na bolacha, Ron. Eu também achava impossível um traveco ficar grávida.)**

- Você está grávida... Mesmo... **("Não, eu só disse isso pra ver sua reação. PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO! HA!")**

- Eu tô... eu não sabia como falar para você... **(Apesar de ter descoberto hoje mesmo e ter dito em menos de cinco minutos...)**- Disse quase como num sussurro. **(Primeiro grita e agora sussurra? Olha a bipolaridade.) **– Você está feliz. **(Isso é uma constatação ou uma pergunta?)**

- Se eu estou feliz? É... **("Não muito. Eu queria mesmo é que você colocasse seu pau de volta para poder brincar :/") **claro que estou... é claro

- Séri...

Não deu tempo de terminar **(Não deu tempo de terminar de falar 'sério'? Jura, autora? *indignação* Ela não conseguiu falar o "o" do final? Só faltou esse "o"? TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO, AUTORA?) **pois Ron a pegou no colo e começou a roda-la rindo.

-Vamos ter um filho. Vamos ter um filho... Hermione isso é fantástico. **("Apesar de ainda preferir seu pau...")**

Hermione ficou estupefata pela reação do marido mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. **(PORRA! Achei que essa estupefação era de felicidade.)**

Pois sabe que pode contar com ele sempre. **(Isso não deveria ser um parágrafo, e sim a continuação da frase de cima. E só porque o Ron ficou feliz ela achou que poderia contar com ele sempre? Mas que menina iludida '-')**

Nossa eu estou adorando escrever fics... **(Infelizmente não posso dizer que estou adorando lê-las.) **Tenho várias ideiase estou pronta para bota- lãs em ação. **(Botar lãs em ação? Vai fazer cachecol?)**

Se gostarem deixem comentários se não gostarem deixem comentários... **(Aceita ripagens? :D) **Por favooooorr. È muito importante para mim. **(Oh, minha querida... Você não quer que eu comente. Não mesmo.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Acabou essa porra! UHUL! Graças a Deus a cria não inventou de falar dos 9 meses de gravidez...<strong>  
><strong> *pega uma garrafa de vodka e toma tudo de uma vez*<strong>  
><strong>Neste momento meu fígado está muito melhor que meu cérebro.<strong>  
><strong>(É, pensa na situação do meu cérebro... Derreteu lendo essa porra!)<strong>


End file.
